Dracula
Dracula Gallery Real Name: Vlad Tepes Dracula Current Alias: Dracula Aliases: Vlad the Impaler, Son of the Demon/Dragon (literal translation of Dracula), Kaziglu Bey (Impaler Prince, the Turks' name for him), Count Dracula, the Devil, Doctor Vlad, Dragon, Drake, Justin Drake, Father Death, the Impaler, Lord of the Damned, Lord of the Undead, Lord of the Vampires, Prince of Darkness, Vlad the Impaler, Vladimir Tepesch, Vlad Dracul Identity: Public Alignment: Bad Affiliation: Army of Vampires; Formerly Legion of the Unliving; employer of the Belonging, Brides of Dracula, Children of Judas, Children of the Night, Legion of the Damned, Legion of Doom, Order of the Dragon Relatives: Vlad Tepes (Vlad the Elder, paternal father, deceased); Mircea, Radu the Handsome (brothers, deceased); Prince Basarab the Great (ancestor); Stephen Bathory (cousin); Zofia (first wife, deceased), Maria (second wife, deceased),Lilith Drake (daughter by Zofia), Vlad Tepulus (son by Maria, deceased) Universe: Earth 473 Base Of Operations: Castle Dracula (formerly named Castle Dunwick, in London, England); formerly Castle Dracula (the original castle, near Snagov); formerly Castle Dracula (the second castle, near Burgo Pass) Gender: Age: Male Height: 6'5'' Weight: 220 lbs Eyes: Pale Amber Hair: Black Unusual Features: Red during moments of extreme emotion Citizenship: Transylvanian Marital Status: Widowed Occupation: Lord of Vampires; formerly prince of Transylvania and Wallachia Education: Tutored by the finest instructors of the 15th century; extensively self-taught Origin: Bram Stoker's Dracula Place of Birth: Schassburg, Transylvania (now Sighisoara, Romania) Creators: Bram Stoker Role Played By:William Pryce History Birth, Death, and Rebirth Vlad Tepes Dracula was born the son of the infamous Vlad Dracul (also called Vlad the Elder) in Schassburg, Transylvania in 1430 A.D. In 1444, he accompanied his father and brother Radu to Turkey, where they planned to negotiate for peace. They were ambushed en route by agents of Sultan Murad II, who held the sons captive, forcing Vlad the Elder to favor Turkey. This eventually led John Hudyadi and Vlad's other advisors to revolt against him, killing him and his son Mircea. After five years of torture, Radu had died in captivity, but Dracula escaped to claim the title of Voivode of Wallachia at the age of 18. His reign lasted only a year before he was forced to flee the principality, fearing his father's killers. In 1451, Dracula finally tired of running, and threw himself at Hudyadi's mercy. Hoping to add legitimacy to his regency, Hudyadi took Dracula under his wing, teaching him the arts of war, and overseeing Vlad's pre-arranged marriage to Zofia (whom he despised). After a year of marriage Dracula considered all his obligations fulfilled, and expelled his wife and their daughter, Lilith. Lilith was left in the care of a gypsy woman named Gretchin, while Zofia decided to take her own life rather than live as a peasant. Again assuming the throne, Dracula married his love Maria, and sired a son, Vlad Tepulus. He also ordered everyone associated with his father's death impaled, and ordered a massive assault on Turkey. Misled by "visions" from Varnae -- who saw potential in the young despot -- Dracula was defeated in battle in 1459. Dracula was supposedly defeated by the Turkish warlord Turac, who left him alive, hoping to use him to seize control of Transylvania.Dracula was taken to the Gypsy Lianda for healing. Instead, Lianda (secretly a vampire) vampirized Dracula. Dracula came to grips with his new, dark powers too late to save Maria from Turac, but soon avenged her by slaying the warlord. Vlad next set out to attack the Gypsies, who he blamed for his transformation into a vampire. When Gretchin lost her son to the prince's depredations, she used spells to transform Lilith into a vampire as well in retaliation. Gretchin also made her immune to most vampiric weaknesses, ensuring that the girl who grew up hating her father would now trouble him for all eternity. Soon after, Varnae empowered his servant, Nimrod to act as Vampire Lord, secretly leading him into a fight with Dracula as a test of his strength. Dracula slew Nimrod, proving himself worthy of taking Varnae's title as the true Vampire Lord. Dracula drank of Varnae's blood, and seemingly the destroyed the vampire lord as he assumed his powers for his own. Dracula also reclaimed Castle Dracula from its new occupant, the vampire Bordia.Dracula also vampirized several women, making them the first of his so-called "brides", and avenged himself against Murad II. Following an assassination attempt in 1471, Dracula abdicated the throne, but remained at Castle Dracula (near Sargov) for over a century after. During that time he was forced to confront and kill his son, Vlad Tepulus, who had been raised by gypsies and taught to hate him. In 1496, Dracula was approached by emissaries of Bologna, Spain, and Prussia, requesting that he remain out of their respective countries. This only irritated Dracula, and, after slaughtering the emissaries, he began his first tour of greater Europe. Though he eventually returned to Transylvania, he was pursued by a man known only as Hans, who sought vengeance against the vampire. Suffering from frostbite, Hans was nursed back to health by Rache van Helsing, and the two became lovers. When Hans recovered enough to fight Dracula and was subsequently killed, Rache (pregnant with Hans' child) vowed that her line would oppose Dracula until the monster was finally destroyed. 1500s During this century Dracula battled Puritan adventurer Solomon Kane. Kane escaped with his life, but soon returned, feeling guilty for leaving Dracula alive. Kane and Morgit just barely managed to defeat Dracula, staking him with a sharpened, ornate cross. It was only a few hours, however, before a hungry band of travellers arrived at Castle Dracula, reviving him when one took the valuable cross from Dracula's seemingly-ancient skeleton. Around the turn of the century, Dracula relocated to a new Castle Dracula, this time near Burgo Pass, which served as his main base of operations off and on for over four centuries. 1600s In 1606, Dracula encountered Elizabeth Bathory, a distant relation now known as the Blood Countess, due to her custom of bathing in virgin blood to stem the effects of aging. The macabre tradition also allowed her to resist Dracula's control, and almost to entrap him. He eventually gained the upper hand and slew her. For a time Dracula ruled over a Spanish province, but was driven out following the first of many encounters with a radiant, golden angel. In 1961 Dracula tired of his wanton brides, and sought out a more reserved bride. He settled on an American woman, Charity Brown of Salem, Massachusetts. Before he could arrive to claim her, however, she was framed for witchcraft and publically executed. In retribution, Dracula manipulated the slave Tituba into setting into motion the infamous Salem witch trials. 1700s Castle Dracula itself was endangered during the eighteenth century, first by pirate Hellyn deVill (who was killed by her own crew when Dracula exposed her as a witch), and then by the combined military threats of Turkey and Catherine the Great's Russia. Dracula was forced to flee Transylvania, and he relocated to France in 1762. After becoming an advisor to Kind Louis XVI in 1775, taking pleasure in the position's power, only to lose it while he escaped in the confusion of the storming of the Bastille. Fleeing France, Dracula vampirized Austrian Henry Sayge, and soon after Transylvanian lady Louisa Russoff. He was staked by her husband, Baron Grigori Russoff.After the stake was inadvertently removed and he was reanimated, Dracula decided to augment the Castle's defenses with various traps. Not the least of these was Dracula's infamous "Pit of Death". In 1753, Dracula was in Cologne, Germany when a group of villagers managed to capture him and tie him to a stake. The village priest Father Eisner doused him with holy water and drove a stake into his chest. Present at the execution was Eisner's adopted daughter Marie. After destroying the vampire, Father Eisner suffered a massive heart attack. That evening, little Marie Eisner removed the stake from Dracula's chest, resurrecting the vampire. She struck a bargain with him, swearing that she would acknowledge Dracula as her savior if he agreed to use his powers to save Father Eisner's life. Dracula agreed, but rather than save Eisner's life, he instead tore his heart from his chest and presented it to Marie as a demonstration of his vile power. He then attacked her again, but Marie dangled her cross charm in front of Dracula's face, forcing him to flee. Dracula swore, that one day she would beg him to give her life everlasting. It would be seventy years before the two saw one another again. 1800s When Lupescu infiltrated Castle Dracula in 1809 to recover his abducted wife, Velanna, he was soon trapped in the Pit and forced to combat four of Dracula's brides (including Velanna). Lupescu survived, and arranged the brides' staked corpses in the shape of a giant cross, insuring that Dracula would never be able to get close enough to reanimate them. In 1823, Dracula returned to Cologne, Germany to fulfill a promise he had made over seventy years ago. He forced his way into the hospital room of the dying Sister Marie Eisner at the Reichenbach Clinic and demanded that she acknowledge him as her savor. Sister Marie always knew that Dracula would one day return to claim her, but still she renounced him. As the vampire lunged for the frail woman, she slipped a crucifix necklace about his neck, forcing him to recoil. Sister Marie then peacefully passed away. Dracula vampirized numerous victims in that century, including the young wife of Count Vryslaw. Vryslaw kept his wife imprisoned, but sustained on animal blood. After twenty years of captivity, the Countess refuged to drink anything but human blood, and the Count turned to killing local women to appease her. Drawn out by the rumors of the "vampire killings", Dracula tracked down and confronted Count Vryslaw. Vryslaw was so terrified of the vampire lord (and his inability to hurt him) that he decided to kill his wife with a wooden arrow before he died himself of a heart attack. Dracula also used the Chidren of Judas vampire cult to vampirize the wife of Abraham van Helsing, reviving his old fued with the van Helsing family. Dracula was again drawn into politics when Lyza Strang convinced him to kill her husband, Archibald Strang, thus assuring that Otto von Bismarck would become Minister-President of Prussia. Lyza ultimately betrayed Dracula, having him ambushed and staked; when he recovered, he vampirized Lyza in retribution. Charmed by an American woman he had met in Europe, Dracula purchase the frigate Raven in 1862, and travelled to Savannah, Georgia. Arriving in Savannah, Dracula agreed to bolster the Confederacy with his Legion of the Damned in exchange for Anabelle's return to Transylvania. Though the Legion slaughtered all Union troops they came across, Anabelle's father recognized Dracula for what he was, and staked him. Anabelle, determined to honor the bargain, removed the stake and returned to Transylvania with him. In 1870, Dracula took advantage of the onset of the Franco-Prussia War by using his vampire legions to occupy Vienna. Upon entering the imperial Palace, however, Dracula was again confronted by the mysterious Golden Angel, and forced to flee the city. When the pirate Captain Cutlass looted a French ship bearing some of Dracula's wealth in 1875, Dracula vampirized the captain in front of his three-year-old daughter, Marianne. Somehow, Marianne managed to contain and care for the captain until 1903, when they crossed paths with Dracula again in Madrid. In 1879, royal Phineas Kroner selected Count Dracula as an appropriately noble suitor for his daughter, Maria (Phineas having killed all other suitors for being too poor). Clearly, Phineas did not know of Dracula's vampiric nature...much like the rest of the "modern" world...but not for very long... Old Blood Vs. New Blood Not too long after the incident involving Phineas Kroner, the Lord of Vampires was informed of a pressing development occurring in the heart of London, England. Minions and acquaintances situated in that part of Europe send news of a new breed of creature, similar to that of themselves but a perverse mirror version at that, spreading the Dark Gift like the common cold to just about ANY one, causing much disarray amongst many of the Eldest of vampires, who fear not only for their place on the food chain, but the fact their very supply of food is in danger of being consumed or tainted. Dracula understood the matter, and decided now was time to venture out from his Castle...and deal with the matter personally.. As of this writing, Count Dracula and his various Children of the Night have taken passage on a Russian ship called the Demeter, ready to make their mark upon this world...and see that these False Newborns are wiped not only from the city, but from history itself! Social Life Allies His Children of the Night, and his Get (those he directly "turned", Elders who manage the lower ranks of newborns . Ever the aristocrats...) Enemies The Van Helsing Lineage, The "New Bloods" (the Genetic Disease Vampires) Love Life Currently unattached, but is planning to select a new group of "Brides" when the next chance makes itself known... Powers Vampirism: Dracula, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva, as well as their blood. Applying the Dark Kiss(or turning another into a vampire)requires the vampire and victim to drink from one another, followed by the victim falling into a death-like state, and rising from it after 3 days time. Most those "turned" by Dracula directly will result in similiar special powers and abilites, albiet in a reduced/limited capacity, especially given their lack of mastery over such powers as the Dark Lord. Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Dracula possesses superhuman strength. Due to his special stance as the ruler of Earth's Vampires, Dracula can lift about 4 tons under optimum conditions.. Superhuman Speed: Dracula is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Dracula's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Agility: Dracula's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Superhuman Reflexes: Dracula's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Regenerative Healing Factor: Dracula is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dracula can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. Immortality: Dracula, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. Once killed, Dracula's power is such that he can resurrect himself under the proper conditions. if incinerated (as by sunlight or fire), Dracula can reconstitute himself if his ashes are placed in a coffin filled with soil from his homeland. If staked through the heart, Dracula can regenerate once the stake is removed. Fangs: Like all vampires, Dracula has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. Hypnotism: Dracula is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Lord of Vampires, Dracula can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. Shapeshifting: Dracula is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. Sorcery: Dracula is a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. Weather Manipulation: He has considerable control over the elements and weather. However, Dracula is severely weakened for an extend period of time afterward. Mind Control: A person bitten by Dracula or Dracula holds their gaze long enough, is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. Weaknesses Red Thirst: Dracula must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintan his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Weakness to Silver: Like all vampires, Dracula is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Dracula is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Weakness to Sunlight: Dracula is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Wooden Stakes: Dracula can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Decapitation: Dracula can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Religious Icons: Dracula can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix for example. Dracula is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Coffin Limitations: Dracula must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. Mirrors: Vampires, including did not reflect an image in mirrors, nor show up on photographic plates or similar mediums. Homes/Entrances: Most vampires were bound by a code that prevented them from entering a dwelling unless freely invited. However, with Dracula's array of abilities, it is possible to "sway" an invitation, through the right individual. Roleplaying Statistics (This is what it said on Ben Reily's site for Drac) CHARACTER INFO: Draculahttp://marvel.wikia.com/Vlad_Dracula_%28Earth-616%29 STRENGTHS: WEAKNESSES: ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Fantastic Fn 35 AGILITY: Amazing Am 50(5d10) ENDURANCE: Unearthly Un 100 (1d100) REASON: Good Gd 10 (1d10) INTUITION: Amazing Am 50(5d10) PSYCHE: Amazing Am 50(5d10) SPEED: Monstrous Mn 75 POPULARITY: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Spectacular Sp 45 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Monstrous Mn 75 ENERGY ATTACK: none ENERGY DEFENSE: Monstrous Mn 75 PSYCHIC ATTACK: Amazing Am 50(5d10) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Amazing Am 50(5d10) OTHER ABILITIES: ____________________ WEAPONS